


Grantaire Has a Beard and Enjolras Likes It

by the_sky_is_forever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Beards, Kissing, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sky_is_forever/pseuds/the_sky_is_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's all in the title haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire Has a Beard and Enjolras Likes It

**Author's Note:**

> based off a piece of art by littlewadoo on tumblr:  
> http://littlewadoo.tumblr.com/post/71462228848/itchy-kisses-from-beardtaire  
> (please look at that art i grinned for like three minutes)

“Gran _taire_ ,” Enjolras whines, scrunching his face up and angling it away, trying to stop grinning, helplessly.

Grantaire’s arms are wrapped around him tightly, and he’s chuckling. “What, love?” He presses another kiss to Enjolras’ cheek and nuzzles against his soft skin. Enjolras squirms cutely in his arms, grinning bashfully, cheeks tinged red. “You’re adorable,” Grantaire tells him, kissing his jaw. He does it again, just to feel Enjolras wriggle.

Enjolras bursts into giggles and covers his face with his hands shyly. Grantaire grins against his skin, so in love with the man in his arms. “R,” Enjolras says, protesting just a little.

“Y _es_?” Grantaire asks.

Giggling uncontrollably now, Enjolras manages to say, “ _Tickles_ ,” and Grantaire beams kissing him again. Enjolras looks at Grantaire, eyes shining and smile wide.

“Thought you liked my beard,” Grantaire says, pretending to pout a little. Enjolras kisses him on the mouth for that.

“I do,” he says. “But it _tickles_ , R.” He frees his arms from Grantaire’s hold and wraps them around his neck while Grantaire tightens his hold on his waist, arms holding him close, pulling them flush against one another. “It’s itchy,” Enjolras says.

Grantaire grins at him and dives in for another quick kiss.

“I’ll get beard burn,” Enjolras complains, but follows his words up with another kiss, losing the effect of his protests.

“And you’ll look beautiful,” Grantaire tells him, nuzzling against him.

“But everyone will _know_ ,” Enjolras whispers.

“Good,” Grantaire whispers back.

Enjolras rolls his eyes fondly and shivers when Grantaire kisses him again. Enjolras rubs his cheek against Grantaire’s beard and hums, happily.

“I thought you said it was itchy,” Grantaire says, sounding amused.

“It _is_ ,” Enjolras says, and then in a quieter voice, “but it’s nice, too.”

Grantaire chuckles. “Glad you think so.”

“I do,” Enjolras murmurs. Then he leans in for another kiss.

Grantaire doesn’t let him, pinching his lips together and raising an eyebrow at Enjolras. “What about the beard burn?” he asks, teasingly as Enjolras whines.

“I don’t care,” Enjolras says, his eyes focused on Grantaire’s lips.

“But everyone will _know_ , Enjolras,” Grantaire answers, grinning now.

“It’s not like they don’t know already,” Enjolras grumbles and he rubs their noses together, eyes looking down at Grantaire’s red lips, dying to kiss them again. He kisses the corner of Grantaire’s mouth.

“You make a good point,” Grantaire says, and finally he lets Enjolras kiss him, squeezing him tight as he does so, resulting in Enjolras grinning against his skin. “God, you’re beautiful,” Grantaire says, voice low.

Enjolras beams at him. “So are you,” he says. And Grantaire just _has_ to kiss him again after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a writing blog: theskyis-forever come say hi and leave a prompt :)  
> Also, if you enjoyed this: [buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/A831F9U)


End file.
